BITTW vol2
by CHEESEPUFF fg
Summary: Flashbacks to Ruby's side of the story reveal more about why the ninja and their allies amnesiac,and back in ninjago the theories begin to take shape. And Bob has a good reason to be involved... vol 2 in my storyline.sequel to Blood is thicker than water
1. Prologue

**A.N. introducing another OC!**

 **I would write more here but my phone's going to die soon.**

 **Season 9 is officially aired completely tomorrow.**

"I am the opposite of amnesia"-Centuries,Fall Out Boy

An unknown location right now(half a month before Rick meets Lloyd,half a month after the mass memory loss)

She ran through the forest,she'd been running for what felt like hours. She risked a glance over her shoulder, apparently she'd managed to lose Her pursuers. They'd kept her prisoner for too long. Possibly even years. She had no idea of the progress of time. She ran for how long? She didn't know. She was in almost constant pain due to Her injuries they'd inflicted upon her. Eventually she came across a cave. It was well hidden she'd nearly missed it,but she went in to hide from those chasing Her,and to rest. She eventually passed out from exhaustion,she'd escaped the facility they'd kept her locked in for possibly years. Her last thought before drifting into unconsciousness was about Her twin...

A Cave. The Dark Island,The Realm of Ninjago

She woke up on an unfamiliar squishy surface and the first thing she noticed was that for the first time in forever(A.N. cue Disney music) she felt absolutely no pain in her body whatsoever.

The second thing she noticed was the boy leaning over her. He had blond hair and glowing green eyes. Well,he appeared to be a boy for the few moments after she woke up. Then,with no warning,his form flickered to a swirling mass of green glowing substance,exactly like his eyes.

This made Her back up in fear. The boy noticed her fear.

"Miss,please calm down I'm not going to harm you."

The boy appeared to be about 14,he had an oversized black hoodie,with a white skeleton ribcage painted onto it. Where his heart would've been,had he been human,was a number 5,the same glowing green as his eyes.

"W-what are you?" For Her speaking wasn't easy,she hadn't been around anyone who'd talk to her for almost her entire life in confinement.

"I'm what's known as an Elemental." The Elemental explained.

"Like Elemental Masters? My twin used to read about those people alot." She asked

The boy thought about it for a few moments.

"Yes...and no. I'm just the Element. I'm able to take a physical, but unstable,human figure because I'm made up of my Master's memories and elemental power. I'm unstable because my Master is remembering who he is. The masters don't have their memories,you see. We're all very unstable... Except for Wind... His master is refusing to remember..." The Elemental trailed off.

She ran a hand through her knee length brown hair trying to process this. But all she could think about was how it hadn't been cut since the day she was taken... How long ago was it?

"How old do you think I am?" She asked him suddenly.

"Hm?" The Elemental looked up.

"They kidnapped me,I don't know how long ago. How old am I?" She repeated and explained

"About 17? I'm not very good with human ages. My Master's age is kinda messed up,so I can't really be sure." Her new friend replied, "My Master's Chronology dictates he's 14. But his usual Biology,with me,is 19. Without me he's most likely stuck at around 16."The Elemental was rambling,she wasn't really listening.

She let out a groan. THREE YEARS! They'd held her captive for 3 years?

After a comfortable silence the Elemental spoke up.

"Hey, by the way,I'm Energy" Energy introduced himself,holding out a hand.

She was confused by his sudden introduction,but grateful nonetheless,because now she had something to refer to him as.

She supposed she'd better return the favour.

"It's nice to meet you Energy." She said,shaking his hand. "I'm Ruby. Ruby Inconscient."

"Well,it's nice to finally talk to you Ruby. You've been passed out for quite a while. If I hadn't been here you would have died. Your body was energy deprived,you really need to eat something. Come on." Energy helped Ruby Jane Inconscient to her feet,she nearly fell over because the make shift mattress that she'd been sitting on was an unstable surface,not good for someone who'd been sleeping on a rock hard floor for the past 3 years.

When Ruby had regained her balance Energy led her further into the cave,the elemental's eyes and the 5 on his chest seemed to be glowing strongly and were the only source of light in the dark cave tunnels he was leading her through. Ruby felt uneasy.

"How do I know you're not leading me to my doom?" The blue eyed girl asked.

Energy laughed a childs laugh,it was innocent and carefree.

"If we'd wanted to kill you Ruby we wouldn't have gone to all the trouble of saving you." Energy looked over at her with a kind smile, "Besides,you're more important than anyone could possibly imagine, we couldn't kill you,even if we wanted to."

That put Ruby at ease,whilst at the same time confusing the heck out of her. (A.N. Ninjago doesn't have Hell)

Energy lead her to a spacious cavern that buzzed with activity,different colours lighting up the room,clearly coming from each unique Elemental. A quiet filled the room that was hard to describe,the kind that happens when a local legend enters the room and everyone has been waiting for them for days...

The Cells,The Bad guys base(I can't think of the word),The Dark Island,A month ago(when the story started)

Ruby woke from the dream with a gasp. It had been about 5.5 months since she'd met the Elementals and she was beginning to doubt their exsistance again. She reached for her dogtag necklace,her Robin had an identical one,but Energy had given her an extra tag,it was green and gold with some inscription on it and a dragons head printed on the other side. All Ruby knew was she needed to get it back to Ninjago Island,an impossible task really,seeing as she couldn't stay free for more than a week without getting caught again. She glanced over at the male prisoner in the cell next to hers,he hadn't moved much since he got here 6 months ago. He just stayed a bundle of flesh,bones,a little muscle,hair and material in the corner.

Ruby looked up,noticing commotion outside the cells. The Black Guard,as she had dubbed him when he showed up about the same time as the other prisoner,opened her cell and growled at her to 'stay put'. Then he chucked another girl into her cell,before resuming his post guarding the cells.

After a while the two girls introduced themselves to each other.

Ruby's new cellmate looked like a punk/goth wannabe,the side of her head was buzzcut with her dark purple and light blue hair all over the place.

Her name was Rainbow Tenging,she had an older half brother with the same last name, his first name is Robert.

She'd run away from home when she'd been kidnapped.

Ruby also provided as much information about herself to Rainbow,who hated her name and wanted a cool nickname.

So Ruby and Rainbow worked on a nickname for the newcomer.


	2. Problems with Wind and Tomorrow

**A.N.**

 **yup, Vol. 2 has officially arrived!**

 **Steampunk Wilson: Robert "Bob" Tenging and Rainbow Tenging are half siblings,only you would be able to figure it out because only you knew his last name. Thank you! More of them in this chapter. And I feel like it's** _ **really**_ **obvious,but then again I wrote it,so I already know who it is.**

 **The Titan's Shadow:...you're welcome? And you seem as clueless as everyone else.**

 **DemonGuest: :) I've got an idea for that...I still can't believe I managed to accidentally send the link for episode 92 to my sister when I meant to send it to you.**

"I just hope it's not too late to help... Not too late for...Peace"-Kevin Flynn,Tron:Evolution

The Cave of Elemantals,The Dark Island,6.5 months ago

Energy introduced Ruby to the other elementals,but she couldn't remember all of their names,due to the fact that some didn't have the name of their element,for example the fire elemental who would occasionally spontaneously combust was called Sparky because apparently the Masters had their own thing going on. What struck Ruby as odd about the Elementals was that they all took on the form of children,some odd looking children in the case of Chameleon who had shocking purple hair and occasionally morphed into a tonne of different people in about 2 seconds,she was the Form Elemental.

The final Elemental Energy introduced her to was a small boy who looked to be mostly skin and bones,he had a large mop of greasy black hair with a single dark green highlight in it the same colour as his eyes. His clothing was tattered and faded and he had a haunted look in his soulless eyes... At least that was her first impression of him. She noticed that he _was_ an Elemental,he had no pupils just moody green irises,but unlike all the other elementals he had whites in his eyes. (A.N. unstable elemental have no whites,stable elementals have whites. Because the edge of the irises break allowing the Elemental power to take over the white)

"Ruby,this is Wind, Wind this is Ruby. He's the only stable Elemantal we have any more. He's not happy about it. And he is well fed,he looks homeless because his Master was... He...well...we think his master had a traumatizing life,that's why he looks so... Dead inside." Energy had lost his usual cheerfulness by the time he finished explaining Wind to Ruby. The hollow eyed boy looked up at Ruby.

"Hello." He said in a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used for years.

"Hello,my name is Ruby." She said gently.

"We all know about you. Energy nearly used up keeping you alive." Wind told her.

Ruby's eyes widened in confusion and realisation. She'd realised that Wind was quiet but a good source of information,because whatever he meant by Energy nearly "used up" it was clearly something Energy didn't want her to know.

She shot a questioning glance at Energy,who spilled everything.

"I nearly used up all of my energy. I can transfer energy to other lifeforms,especially ones that are close to death,to keep them going. You were so close to death that I nearly died myself keeping you alive."

Energy looked sheepish and Ruby wasn't sure whether she should be thanking him or telling him off.

The Slither Pit,New Ninjago City,Now

"Tom,please wait. Tom!" Lloyd said running after the aforementioned Tom.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" 'Tom' yelled at Lloyd, Tom had run into the bathrooms in an attempt to lose Lloyd...the attempt was unsuccessful. Lloyd was a loyal friend,and he wasn't about to back down now.

"Fine then!" Lloyd said in annoyance, Tom had gone into a cubicle in the otherwise empty toilets and had locked himself in. "But Tom is alot easier to say... You're my friend,friends give each other nicknames. And Tom is the first three letters of your name,Tomorrow ."

Tomorrow sighed,he unlocked the door and looked at the crimson eyed teen sitting on the marble side inbetween two sinks. Lloyd looked up when Tomorrow came out of the cubicle.

"Well?" The blond and green haired amnesiac asked the black haired amnesiac.

Tomorrow groaned,he put his hand on his face,then dragged it down his face then it fell back to his side.

"Fine. You can call me Tom...but only you,because you're so damn persistent. You don't give up,do you?" The older teen asked.

"Nope" Lloyd the 'p'. "Tom,I don't understand why you don't believe our theory,it is very sound. Besides,it's all we've got."

Tomorrow sighed, "I-it's just that I haven't seen any sound evidence to back it up. The Sword of Sanctuary could be a fake. And the only thing wrong with Ninjago is that it's lost it's history...I mean,I know I came up with this theory's base,but do you really think you could be the Green Ninja?"

Lloyd shrugged, "Yeah. I occasionally have crazy good reflexes and am constantly thinking of how stealthy my get up is... And not deliberately either. It's like it's something that would have been normal for me,and I'm constantly wondering why I thought that particular thing." He explained.

Tomorrow sighed,he leaned against the sinks,using his hands to support himself.

Then an idea struck Tomorrow like a lightning bolt.

"Lloyd. We need to check to see if the Sword of Sanctuary is legitimate. We'd have to use it in a duel. If it really is Sanctuary,then your theory can stand without your support. If it is Sanctuary,I will believe you and I'll help to the best of my abilities." Tomorrow glanced over his shoulder to see Lloyd's face lit up in a huge smile.

He jumped off of the side and attacked Tomorrow with a huge hug.

"What was you thinking?" Lloyd asked,looking up at his green eyed friend.

 **A.N. Tomorrow and Lloyd are practically best mates now.**


	3. Echoes from clashing blades

**A.N.**

DemonGuest **: It's not Liam any more...you _did_ read the previous volume, right?**

 **Steampunk Wilson : the whole point of the nickname is that Tomorrow hates it but Lloyd needs something shorter to call him,because yelling Tomorrow might get him some odd looks if he's trying to get Morro's attention**

 **The Titan's Shadow : okay (?)**

 **But hey,Darreth will be in this chapter.**

"Best friends. My friends are the best!"- Oh,Hush! Feat. Will Arnett Jeff Lewis,Friends Are Family,The LEGO Batman Movie

New Ninjago City

Lloyd had used his contacts to find a "professional" Sensei in New Ninjago City. Lloyd still felt guilty that he hadn't told Rick about the group chat,but they'd all agreed,one week to get used to each other,then we can add the cops.

"Are you sure this guy is a professional? This place looks... Unprofessional." Tomorrow asked Lloyd,looking at the tiny building that was owned by the man who was supposedly the best martial arts teacher in the city. The two had their respective 'weapons ' in a case that they carried themselves.

"Well he's got to be. He's the only one we could find." Lloyd told his friend.

"I keep forgetting that you're the leader of a Gang, but when you say we you mean a member of the gang,don't you _Power?_ " Tomorrow asked.

"...I asked if any of them knew of anyone who teaches sword skills,this was the only option..." Lloyd informed Tomorrow,then he checked his phone. "Apparently his name is Darreth Brown... And is it really that hard to forget that I'm the leader of a gang Tom?"

"Yes.Yes it is Lloyd.And are we certain that this is the right place? He's not answering the door." Tomorrow replied, a little bit annoyed.

Lloyd stood for a moment, looking at the door with it's browm,faded paint that had started peeling in some areas.

"The sign says it's the right place," the blond replied, "Come on." Lloyd pushed the door open,the place looked slightly abandoned, but still well cared for.

"Hello? is anyone here? Mr. Brown? " Lloyd called.

"Maybe he's not here." Tomorrow suggested.

"Don't be a wimp Tom" Lloyd said.

Eventually the pair came across a man with far too much hair gel in his back combed chocolate hair. He was wearing a mud coloured gi with a gold medal around his neck. He had been packing trophies into some cardboard boxes when the boys entered the room.

"My name is Grand Sensei Darreth Bruna Braun Brun Marron Brown, this is my mojo dojo...What can I do for you boy's? " Darreth asked.

"We were wondering if you could teach us some basic sword skills?" Lloyd told the man why they'd come searching for him.

"Sorry, lil' dude,no can do. You see, my dojo is failing, so I'm packing up shop and returning to my other job. I own a bar across town, but feel free to use this space for any practice you need,I'll be back in a few hours to lock up, so you've got a while. " And with that Darreth walked away.

"Well,at least we have space to practice." Lloyd looked over at Tomorrow, "Hey,what's wrong?" Lloyd asked upon noticing his friend was still staring in the direction Darreth had left.

"Didn't expect him to be much help... His name was literally Darreth Brown Brown Brown Brown Brown..." Tomorrow told Lloyd with a small smile.

"Seriously? " Lloyd asked with a smirk, "Wonder if he knows."

The two got their weapons out and stood in the middle of the room,holding their swords in the stereotypical sword fighting style, Tomorrow made the first move.

Lloyd deflected it with surprising ease.

The two continued trading blows for a while.

Then Tomorrow took a leap of faith and looked down at the blade of the Sword of Sanctuary. To his shock the blade showed Lloyd executing a complicated move perfectly.

Tomorrow looked up as Lloyd performed the move with surprising ease.

Tomorrow only managed to stop the blade because he knew where it was going to strike. Their swords collided and a metallic echo rang throughout the room

An island...not the dark one and not Ninjago

A guy in a beige trench coat,reflective sunglasses and a backwards grey/blue snapback had climbed to the top of a boulder to look out across the sea,back to his home Island of Ninjago. He looked guiltily over his shoulder at his new travelling companion,he'd been a bit harsh on the guy,but Robin wasn't in the best of moods and had stormed off.

Robin was in a bad mood because he still wasn't any closer to finding Ruby. But the guy had been so kind to him, Robin had promised to help him get off of the island and help him find his brother. The two planned to search the island closest to them before heading back to Ninjago to search for Robin's new friend's big brother. In the past few years since Ruby's disappearance Robin had become more and more cut off,making less and less friends. He hasn't exactly been openly kind to his travel buddy,but he considered the guy a friend,not that he'd told him that.

Robin turned his attention back to Ninjago. Something was wrong. The entire island seemed to be shrouded a thick layer of smog that had a stranger red glow coming from deep inside of it,only penetrating through the thinner layers of smog. If Robin had to take a wild guess,he'd say the glow was originating from New Ninjago City.

When he realised this,Robin knew that he and his new friend had to hurry,Robin's home city was in danger.

Robin wondered how Rich would react to Robin's friend. If Robin had to describe him to anyone(eg Rich or Ruby) he would probably describe him as having a kind soul,but sheltered so he doesn't understand certain things about how the English language worked,then again English was really complicated. The guy had lived on this island,alone,for years. Robin had been debating how he would describe his physical appearance,but had finally reached the best description he could come up with. His family wouldn't jude his choice in friend's,and it described the guy perfectly. The description was:he has coppery skin,wirey bronze coloured hair and slightly hazel coloured eyes.

The description for his friend made him sound normal enough,but his name was a verb. Then again it wasn't that unusual to have a name that was both a noun and verb,depending on how it was used in a sentence. Robin couldn't say much,he was named after a _bird._

Robin ran over to his when he heard him let out a shocked yelp.

"Are you alright? What's going on? What happened?" Robin asked

"I'm fine,really. Why are you always worrying about me?"

Robin looked down at his friend who wad sitting on the big log they'd made their bench.

"I...I'm worried about you because your my friend. Friend's look out for each other. And...well...I guess I'd go mad if I didn't have a friend to keep me company." Robin hesitantly explained.

"I...I'm your...friend? You're not making it up? We are friends?"

Robin smiled at his friends innocence. He'd never used his friend's name before,but he had to show him he really saw him as a friend.

"Yes, we're friends...Echo"

 **A.N. the first part of this chapter took me forever to write, i couldn't be bothered.**


	4. The Oblivious and Connection

**A .N.**

 **Steampunk Wilson:he won't. Not any time soon at least.**

 **Bookkeeper2004: YOU'VE ARRIVED!**

 **The Titan's Shadow: try putting all of my OC's surnames into google translate.**

 **DemonGuest: you know.**

 **I'm actually surprised no one commented on the state of Ninjago right now.**

"It is up to you to save Phineas,It is up to you to save Danville. It is up to you to stop talking to yourself."-Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas and Ferb:Night of the Living Pharmacists

The Oblivious and Connection

The Dark Island,Elemental Cavern,however long ago it was

Ruby glared at Energy,the elemental with the apperance of a child,who she'd just found out had nearly died trying to keep her alive.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked,throwing her hands in the air, "You don't even know me,why would you risk your own exsistance to keep me alive?"

Energy had a look on his face that was common for little kids trying to find the best way to explain what had happened to an adult.

"I...I don't know why but I get the feeling that you're important Ruby. Something bad happened to the Master's,as a result of that we Elementals exsist. I get the feeling that you're heavily involved with it,and it would be bad if you died... Also,you haven't had much of a life. Your life has hardly just begun. You don't deserve to die now." The Elemental explained,then his form flickered for a few seconds,leaving Ruby looking at a figure that resembled a human made out of pure green energy.

Ruby sighed, "Thanks,I guess."

Later on Energy disappeared for a few hours,leaving Ruby in the care of the more powerful Elementals: Sparky,the Fire Elemental who occasionally spontaneously combusted, Rain,the Water Elemental whose feet seemed to leave a trail of wet footprints wherever she went,her hands would also turn to water every now and then, Frosty,The Ice Elemental who was cold to the touch and when his form flickered he became a humanoid being of sentient snow, Gemstone,who,despite the name was actually Male,he was the Earth Elemental and Gemstones are found in the earth,he occasionally turned to dirt with gemstones for eyes,hence the name, and the Lightning Elemental who,for some bizzar reason,was named Motormouth. Ruby didn't talk to them much,she just hoped someone was looking for her. She looked down at the dogtag necklace in her hand,she'd managed to hold onto it during her 3 years of captivity. One tag had her name engraved into it,the other,her family name.

When Energy returned,he gave her a third dogtag. He informed her that she had to get it to Ninjago Island.

The Lighthouse,That Island near The Dark Island,Now

When Echo had fixed his arm Robin told him about what he'd seen when looking back at Ninjago. Echo immediately panicked,but agreed that they should check the Dark Island. The two began preparations,they fixed up Robin's boat the best that they could and packed rations for the trip. Robin lent Echo some of his spare clothes. Then,a few days later the two set off for the Dark Island,with no idea what they would find there.

The Police Station,New Ninjago City,Also Now.

Rick had just gotten off of the phone with Lloyd,who was spending the day exploring the city with Tomorrow,or Tom as the blond haired teen insisted on calling him now. Rick was fine with that,so long as the two ate lunch and Lloyd was back for dinner,or ate dinner with his fellow gang members.

It was still strange for Rick to think that little Liam Montgomery,now Lloyd Montgomery,was the leader of The Gang of Masks. But it gave Rick the reassurance that Lloyd would be safe and could look after himself.

As soon as Rick hung up,Bob's phone rang.

"Hello?" Bob answered,without looking at the caller ID.

"Ava? Ava calm down,what happened?" Rick and Ann had no idea who Ava was,but something serious must have happened because Ava was talking to him for a very long time,and the more she spoke,the more the colour drained from Bob's face.

"W-when did she leave?" Bob asked,clearly as distressed as Ava.

"A MONTH AGO?!" Bob asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"So let me get this straight. Rainbow told you both she hated you and was running away. You gave it a week and she didn't show. Then you asked every member of family in the area if she was with them. And yet you didn't think to let me know. Ava, Rainbow is _my little sister!_ She knows where I live,you didn't think to ask me?!" Bob looked angry.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I may not be a full blood sibling,but I'm the only one she'll ever have because of your accident. I'm the only person who she should feel like she can turn to,no matter what. And you're telling me that she ran away a month ago and you haven't reported it to the police yet!" Bob was crying now.

Not long after Robert hung up,then he sat down and cryed.

Rick comforted his friend,and offered Robert a place to stay for the night,or at the very least dinner. Bob accepted. Ann gave Bob a hug and reported Rainbow Tenging as missing.

The Inconscient Apartment,New Ninjago City,Later

"Thanks for the dinner,Rick." Bob called over to his friend,who was doing the washing up.

"Don't mention it,mate. You needed it... But believe me,I understand how you feel... 3 years ago my little sister Ruby was kidnapped,then a few months ago my brother,her twin,went off looking for her. So I do genuinely understand you."

Robert was taken by surprise with his friend's sudden openness,but it did explain why Rick was the way he was. Richard had lost his sister in the same way Robert had, Bob now knew why Rick was so protective of Lloyd when the boy had been on the brink of death.

On the note of Officer Inconscient's (adoptitve) son,the teen emerged from his room,despite the fact that he hadn't been there earlier.

"You forgot your key again." Rick told Lloyd,it clearly wasn't a question.

"Yeah,sorry." Lloyd said,rubbing the back of his neck, "But,in other news, Tom and I found out that the Sword of Sanctuary is legitimate and that the two of us have above average sword skills..." Lloyd trailed off with a sheepish grin,because Rick was giving him a soft glare (the kind a disapproving parent gives).

"You used the swords?" Rick asked in the firmest voice he could manage,he doesn't like telling Lloyd off.

"Whilst under supervision... Oh,and I had dinner with the New Hierarchy,it was completely last minute and I forced Tom to come... Hey Bob!" Lloyd greeted the Officer with a wave. All Bob could manage in return was a meak smile.

"What's up with him?" Lloyd asked.

"His half sister went missing a month ago,no one knows what happened,but he's only just found out." Rick explained with a sigh.

"I'm sure she's fine." Lloyd said with almost forced enthusiasm.

The Dark Island,holding cells.

"Hey,you! Yeah,you! Where's our usual guard?!" Rainbow demanded.

"Rey,we've talked about this." Ruby complained

"But you said that the Black Guard never takes a day off! So something's up!" Rey (Rainbow) pointed out.

"Or maybe the Black Guard has decided to take a day off for the very first time! Now shut yer faces or else!" The temporary guard threatened. (A.N. I imagine him with an old London accent.)

 **A.N. I spent the afternoon with DemonGuest today,I have more ideas for the story as a result. But please feel free to leave what you think might happen next in the reviews...because I know where I want to get to,but I'm not entirely sure of how to get there**


	5. The Black Guard's Day off

**A.N.**

 **This is what the Black Guard is up to...Black Guard will be an important character. And the quote for this chapter...I've been waiting to use it since at least halfway through Vol 1.**

"Yeah,They can try,I'll never die."-DNCE,Forever,The LEGO Batman Movie

The Black Guard woke up later than usual that morning. He'd managed to construct himself a make shift hut deep in the forests of the Dark Island. He hated working here...bad memories. And to make matters worse the man he was working for,a man he despised and didn't really deserve to be called a man,was searching for him. The Black Guard had managed to evade capture by working for his rival. No member of staff had seen his face because he wore a suit of armour whilst on duty. The armour was black,hence the nickname. Keeping his identity secret was key to the man's plan,to find out,and hopefully reverse,whatever strange spell his boss had cast. He didn't speek often,for fear his voice would be recognised,although his voice had the tendency to change as much as his body did.

The Black Guard knew it was a spell because he'd seen the state of Ninjago,an ominous black cloud complete with the occasional red glow now obscured the island from view. He was also well aware of the presence of the Elemantals in the cave system. He silently thanked his ancestors that only himself,that prisoner and any Master that managed to retain their element could 'see' the Elemantals.

Well...it was more of a faint mist-like layer of colour that surronded each manifestation of any element. Or a glow.

The Black Guard was intrigued by the prisoner named Ruby. When he had first been assigned to guard the cells,she was a regular mortal. Then she had escaped one night,he didn't work nights. But he couldn't be part of the search party for her,the other prisoner needed to be watched.

However,when they'd bought the girl back she was different. She appeared to emit a faint trace of the aura like mist that accompanied Energy. The Black Guard had deduced from this that Ruby had been rescued by Energy. But she shouldn't be emitting _that_ much glowing mist. It would make sense if he'd actually created an item made from pure energy and given it to the girl...normally that would sound crazy,an Elemental giving up part of themselves for a girl they hardly knew...the concept of Elementals would be hard for a regular person to understand,but Black Guard knew about them. He also knew Energy...or at least the Elemental's Master, the Master of Energy was known to be extremely kind,a tad bit compassionate and almost overwhelmingly positive,no matter what happened to him the boy always remained positive.

Then they'd caught another prisoner,Rainbow,who immediately became best friends with Ruby. This made the Black Guard happy,this caused him to realise that his parental instincts were making him protective of the girl. She was involved with the Elementals somehow and he would get Ruby and her fellow prisoners off of the island,even if he was killed in the process.

The Black Guard needed some fresh air,he hadn't left his house all day. He went for an evening walk along the only unguarded side of the island. Looking out to sea,the Black Guard saw two figures in a rowboat. By the time they reached the beach,the Black Guard was already there. The two males had a striking resemblance to some people the Black Guard had met in his past. The human one looked extremely similar to Ruby. The Black Guard considered himself lucky that Ruby and Rainbow had been sharing their life stories with each other,because when he directed his first question for the two at the one with sunglasses,he discovered that he was here to rescue Ruby.

"I assume you're Robin?" The Black Guard asked

"H-how... Who are you?!" An extremely confused Robin demanded.

"A friend," the Black Guard replied, "But you need to come with me,it's too dangerous for anyone to be on the island,the two of you can stay at my place. We'll talk more when we get there."

So the three made the trek back to the Black Guard's place. When they arrived he explained to his new allies his job and that he was planning to bust all three prisoners out. Before being told the Guard's plan,Robin clearly hated the guy,but eventually agreed to help.

So when the Black Guard went back to work the next day,he paid more attention to the lunch hall gossip of the other members of staff (who were all wanted criminals). But more importantly The Black Guard was there before the girls woke up, and he didn't leave until they went back to sleep.

Because it would be harder for him to keep up the false front if Ruby saw it. She would make the connection immediately and figure out that he was a friend.

The thing that the Black Guard didn't want Ruby to see was on the right shoulder guard of his armour.

Engraved into the pitch black armour plate was the purple outline of a dragon's head...just like the one Energy had engraved into the dogtag he'd given her.

 **A.N...**

 **Who is he?**


	6. Dual Breakout

**A.N.**

 **Fancy Hotel with free wifi.**

 **Family wedding today.**

 **No Quote or reply to reviews.**

 **No one found the Wu's Teas reference in Vol. 1.**

 **We have a few guesses as to the Black Guards identity.**

 **Oh one last thing,I've accidentally pushed the plot forwards a lot sooner than I planned**

New Ninjago City Police Department,a few days later

Despite the fact that he'd only just found out about his half sister vanishing,Bob insisted on going into work immediately afterwards,despite protests from both Ann and Rick. The day after Bob had found out his sister had been kidnapped the Gang of Masks had planned a meet up with the Police force. The entire Gang including a minor 'member' (A.N. this is an OC of sorts. Her name is Lara. She will be hardly in the story,but anything she says will either be a joke,supportive or foreshadowing...basically she's me... Except my name isn't Lara,Lara is my middle name. I just wanted a character who I could have say the things I would in any given situation,but previously I couldn't because it would have been too OOC) the girl,whose gang name for unknown reasons was Blueraven. Rick didn't think her gang persona matched her name because she wore all black with a black and green masquerade mask (A.N. also I got this mask from a joke shop a few days ago and I needed to put it in the story,but I'd run out of characters associated with the colour green).

The entire gang and police force were sitting around the Police HQ chatting,exchanging information and bonding. Everyone was taken by surprise when an officer burst in announcing that there had been a breakout at Kryptarium Prison.

The entirety of the gang known only as the Sons had escaped the Max. Security prison. And they were after the Gang of Masks.

The Villans compound,the Dark Island.

As the Black Guard strided down the familiar hallway towards his post he thought about his 'mission',the plan that he and Robin had devised to let Ruby and Rainbow know that The Black Guard was a friend,and that help was coming.

 _"why should we believe that you will help us?" Robin demanded to know, "Why would you betray your employer to help me and my friend rescue my sister?" The teen had been understandably doubtful._

 _The Black Guard sighed. He'd known that he would most likely have to explain his reasons to the boy._

 _"Because you're not the only one being kept separate from your family. You're not the only person on this island who has a sibling being kept prisoner by those monsters." The Black Guard informed him through gritted teeth with a clenched fist._

 _Robin realised that he had overstepped,he had been wrong to doubt the Guard._

 _"...I'm sorry." Robin muttered._

 _"Is your sibling the other prisoner?" Echo asked,unaware of the possible sensitivity of the subject._

 _After a few moments pause the Black Guard gave a barely audible, "Yes."_

 _The Black Guard was looking down at his hands in his lap. It was difficult to tell what he was feeling because of his helmet,but Robin could have sworn that the man looked almost guilty._

The Black Guard had hidden a note in Ruby's meal. The note said 'Shhhhhhhhhhh- The Black Guard' and in Rey's meal he'd hidden a message from Robin to Ruby in it. It was wrapped up in the same material that the other note was written on. The material had a note written on it that said 'for Ruby."

Ruby POV.

Ruby looked up as the Black Guard bought the two of them one of their two daily meals. He placed them before either girl,he seemed more selective about who got which meal today. He backed out of the cell,going to give the other prisoner his meal.

Ruby was shocked when she found the note from the Black Guard in her meal. But she didn't understand what he meant until Rey started frantically tapping her on the shoulder. Rey had a small package addressed to Ruby. Whatever this contained was obviously what they needed to keep quiet about.

Ruby took the package from Rey. She unfolded the wrapping slowly.

Ruby was left in shock by what it contained.

One of her twin brothers dog tags.

The one with his name on.

So that meant that the Black Guard was working with Robin?

A.N. really low battery.

Part two to come soon


	7. Old Enemies,New Friends

**A.N.**

 **the second part.** **The 'Sons' are the SOG,the members are the regular thugs with Ultra Violet and Killow in command**

 **Oh and the previous chapter is up,it replaced the message I had there previously. No one )Steampunk Wilson excluded) reviwed on that,so I'm worried you haven't read it yet.**

"Kiss my feet."- My little (half)sister (aged approx. 2 years old) when I'm trying to kiss her goodnight

The Dark Island

"What's that,Ru?" Rey asked curiously.

Ruby looked at it in shock.

"I-it belongs to my brother,"Ruby explained, "But if the Black Guard had it it can only mean one of two things. One,he's kidnapped my brother,or Two,he's teamed up with my brother. The second would be the most easy thing to do,but also seems the most unlikely given the situation and there's also the fact that the Black Guard hadn't really shown any kindness or compassion in the time he's been working as a guard."

" 's more likely that Robin?" Rainbow checked that she remembered Ruby's brothers name correctly. Ruby nodded in confirmation.

"It's more likely that Robin has befriended the Black Guard... So what's gunna happen now?" Rey asked.

The two girls looked at each other,both having no idea.

Then a noise behind them made them look in that direction.

And they nearly died in fright.

The other prisoner,an elderly man,was holding onto the bars that separated the two cells. He had a hopeful shine in his eyes.

"They're planning to break us out soon." He told them,his voice quiet,sounding like it hadn't been used for months.

New Ninjago City

The police and the Gang of Masks were all on their way to the grounds outside the Prison. Most of the Masks appeared to have their own motorcycles,this was apparant as most were customized to match their owners gang persona(like Power's in the one-shot series.)

Power had taken the lead on his bike, with the Hierarchy behind him in a V formation. Behind the Hierarchy were the Police cars,and driving along either side of the cars were the rest of the Gang(on motorbikes) and some police motorcycle's.

The motorcyclists all wore helmets at Officer Inconscient's request,and the helmets also doubled as a method of communication throughout the "strike group" that were going to stop the gang known as the Sons.

Power heard Officer Tenging's voice over the comms (A.N.I believe this is an abbreviation for communication links or something like that), "Ok everyone,apparently the biggest threat of the escapees is a guy called Killow."

"What is it that makes that particular guy a threat,and how can we single him out from the rest of the Gang?" Came Ice's voice. It was typical Ice, asking how to spot the biggest threat,it was why he was the tactician of The Masks.

"The thing that makes him a threat is he has perfected a method to crush someone's skull,even taking off entire segments of it,without damaging his victims brain at all. And as for how to spot him,he is the largest member of the Sons,and I don't mean he's fat. His body structure is at least 5 times the size of a regular human being." Officer Lex explained.

After a few moments of silence,Officer Inconscient warned them all to "Please be careful, especially you Masks."

To the people who knew Richard Inconscient it was obvious he was worried about his kid,but to the Cops who didn't know him it just seemed like he was worried about the teenagers that made up the Gang of Masks.

A.N. I really can't be bothered to write the whole fight,so I'll just skip to the end of the fight. It's the only part I had planned anyways.

Some grassy clearing as close to Kryptarium Prison as it could be.

Power and the Masks had taken out most of the Sons,only a handful remained standing. Killow had noticed that Power,the one in green with wings,tusks and claws was responsible for most of the Sons being knocked down.

Killow decided to teach the guy a lesson.

Power was knocked backwards,but not over,when Killow punched him.

Power was terrified. No. Lloyd Montgomery was terrified. He knew what this guy could do.

Rip entire sections of a persons skull off.

Lloyd,for his mindset of Power had almost completely left at this point,looked around the clearing in panic. Everyone else was occupied.

As Killow reached his massive hand out towards Lloyd, Power knew that once a man like Killow was about to execute a move that they'd practised and was no way to stop or distract him. Power accepted that he was most likely going to die. Lloyd was petrified by how easily he accepted this fact.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. Killow's hand took a lifetime as it approached Power's head.

At the last second,Power felt himself shoved away as someone else took the life threatening,skull destroying attack from Killow.

Power looked up to see Officer Rick dangling in Killow's hand.

The entire clearing went silent as the sound of an entire section of Richard's skull was snapped off.

 **A.N.**

 **So. Is the identity of the Black Guard,and possibly even the other prisoner clear now?**


	8. A note

**F*** **$H!T** **Why!?** **Ok. This isn't a chapter.** **This is my honest reaction to some recent news from the writers of ninjago. Mr.E. was actually written to be Echo,but it would have taken too long for Zane to remember season 6 so it wasn't properly reveled in the show...** **I'm continuing Blood is thicker than water on the assumption that Mr. E. wasn't Echo,but The Oni inside him shall make the most of this new info. this is going in both of those stories**


	9. Flashbacks,because I'm THAT evil

**A.N.I love a good cliffhanger...Geez this is long.**

 _ **this is flashback**_

 **And sorry this took so long. This was originally going to be two Flashbacks,Rick and the Black Guard,but Rick's Flashback took over. Oh and Damien is Richard,Robin and Ruby's Dad,Stephanie is their Mum.**

"I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all"-Need You Now,Lady Antebellum

Flashbacks,because I'm _THAT_ evil

Rick saw Killow going for Power. He couldn't let his adoptitve son be harmed or he'd lose guardianship over him...at least that was how he was going to explain his actions to Lloyd and the others if he survived,which was extremely unlikely given what Killow was famous for doing. The truth was Rick was so afraid of losing Lloyd when he got his memories back that he stopped himself from rugby tackling him (A.N. correct me if I'm wrong but rugby tackling means they both end up on the floor) and instead pushed Power out of the way.

As Rick felt part of his skull get crushed he was relieved that his kid wasn't in his position,because it hurt worse than the worst headache he'd ever had.

As Rick drifted into a state of unconsciousness he finally understood why his parents had been the way they had. Why they'd once told him he'd understand when he got married and had kids.

(A.N. it's important to not that this paragraph was written long after the first few...and also that Mr and Mrs Inconscient didn't specify getting a wife and having to go through the stress that I assume comes with pregnancy for a husband and wife couple because they didn't assume that their kids are straight... But their kids are straight purely because I'm too afraid to do a homosexual relationship for fear of mucking it up. I'm not homophobic though. I have great uncles who are married.)

* * *

 _Little Ruby Inconscient was running ahead of her family. The 10 year old was in a flowery white summer dress and was clearly enjoying herself. The wind caused by her running down the dusty path in the countryside field (A.N. that spelling looks wrong...big open grassy area.) Robin was running just behind his sister with his kite,it was perfect kite flying weather and his twin was pretending to be a plane. The twins were ten but were doing their very best to make the most of the family outing as they very rarely happened anymore due to Stephanie and Damien being busy with their jobs._

 _Eighteen year old Richard was walking with his Mum and Dad (A.N. I'm English. I'm spelling it as Mum. The pronunciation in your head can be however you want. If you want it to be pronounced Mom,don't let my spelling stop you). Rich was chatting away with his Mum about how he could get a job in the Police force and his Dad was chipping in,giving medical advice where he could._

Why this memory? Rick subconsciously wondered,why,of all the times his parents had told him about the crazy impulsive things being a parent meant when it came to protecting your children,why was it this time?

He knew why.

It was because this was the last time.

A few months after this particular family picnic his parents had died in a car crash.

Rick had never thought anything unusual about this picnic. But looking back...

 _The Inconscient's were nearly at the hill the kids had dubbed "Picnic Hill" when Ruby screamed._

 _Rich,Robin,Damien and Stephanie froze. A man in mask was holding a knife to the 10 year old girl's throat._

 _Rich was shocked. What had they done to provoke this? Gang's and thugs didn't attack people for no reason._

 _"Please,let her go!" Stephanie begged._

 _The man moved the knife in a threatening manner, "Are you the Inconscient's?" He demanded._

 _That snapped Rich back to reality. This was really happening. They were specifically after the_ Inconscient's _._

 _But why?_

 _And more importantly where was Rob?_

 _It took Rich a few seconds to see a tiny movement and to figure out that his little brother was hiding behind the trees. (A.N. that's where the thug had been,it's how he appeared so suddenly)_

 _"Y-yes. We are." Stephanie said fearing for her daughter's life._

 _Damien stepped forward, "Why are you threatening my daughter? Why us?" He demanded in a level voice._

 _"Boss ordered me to. Said to hurt Mr. Inconscient's daughter to show him who he's dealing with." The thug grunted,glaring at Damien._

 _Damien raised his hands in a peaceful, 'I have no weapons' manner,then stepped forwards a little._

 _"And what descriptions were you given for the family?" Damien asked._

 _The Gang member or thug or henchman was silent for a while,obviously wondering why he was being asked this. But the man took in the family before him,his gaze lingering on Richard. He lowered the knife from Ruby's throat,there was a small amount of blood,most likely one or two layers of skin had been cut,not enough to do much more than leave a small scar._

 _As the knife reached the man's belt,being put away,Robin made a small rustling sound by accident. The masked man's head snapped in the boy's direction. As soon as the man saw Robin he answered Damien's question._

 _"Family of four. Mother,Father and two daughters. Mother and eldest daughter have red hair,father and youngest daughter dark brown." He described,he'd clearly memorized all the details._

 _"Were you given names?" Stephanie asked,being a member of the Police force she wanted to get to the bottom of this._

 _"Just for the parents. Bruce and Katherine Inconscient."_

 _"Well, we're Stephanie and Damien Inconscient,Bruce is my brother." Damien explained._

 _The man apologised and left._

 _They didn't have their picnic,they went straight home after that._

* * *

 _When the Twins were in bed Rich confronted his father._

 _"Why did you tell him about Aunt Kate and Uncle Bruce?" Rich questioned._

 _"Richard Jason Inconscient,when you have kids to look after you'll understand. A parent will do anything to protect their children. I gave him an explanation as to why he'd gotten the wrong target,so he'd not make that mistake and so he wouldn't hurt your sister." Damien explained,putting his hands on his son's shoulders._

 _"Sooooooo... Why was he going to hurt Cassie and Barbie?" The 18 year old asked._

 _"I don't know." Damien replied, then he sighed, "Bruce is probably involved with a gang or something, he's always getting shady jobs."_

 _"And Barbra and Cassandra might get hurt, why haven't you reported him?" Stephanie asked as she entered the kitchen._

 _"Because if I did,something like that would most likely happen to us." Damien told his wife._

 _Rich went to his bedroom after that. He messaged his redhead cousin Barbara._

Present Richard remembered that conversation with his cousin. He'd asked if she knew who her Dad's boss was. Apparently it had been some guy called Chen. Then a few years later a man names Clouse took over.

Rick didn't know why but he felt this was important stuff for Lloyd and the Masks.

He cursed himself for his recklessness as he had a feeling he wouldn't be regaining consciousness anytime soon. Maybe never.

 **A.N.**

 **I'm going back to the old rule I had. You aren't getting the next chapter until 4 different people have reviewed. The lack of reviews is de-motivating me.**


	10. Breaking out for realI'm evil

**A.N. This is for the guest Plutodragon. Thank you for your review.**

 **Also after this you can't say you don't know who The Black Guard and the other prisoner are.**

"Step three: THERE IS NO STEP THREE!"-Webbigail Vanderquack,The Shadow War,DuckTales 2017

The Dark Island,at the same time as the Masks going off to fight the Sons

The plan was simple enough,Robin and Echo would sneak into the base at the same time as the Black Guard was walking to his post. Robin was positioned at one door,Echo at the other. Echo had had to be disguised due to the small fact that he was made entirely of bronze metal,so Echo had ski goggles and a balaclava that covered the lower half of his face. He wore a coat with it's hood pulled up to cover the rest of his head. He also wore gloves that were slightly on the large side,along with baggy jeans and boots.

The escape plan was simple,The Guard and one of the female prisoners would go out one door,the other two prisoners would go out the other. The reasoning for this was numbers and talents. Robin hadn't been so sure on the equal talents part. And didn't like the fact that he may not end up being reunited with his twin. Because there was always the chance that she would end up part of the other group,and that one group would get caught.

The Black Guard had fulfilled his role in getting the prisoners out,but Robin was extremely disappointed when an elderly looking man and a punk/goth esque looking girl left the cell room. Meaning the Black Guard and Ruby were with Echo. Great.

However old the man may have looked,a fact emphasised by his white beard,he seemed to have a young body,because he could move faster than Robin himself. The girl introduced herself as Rey and also informed Robin that she had absolutely no idea who the other guy was,he was just the other prisoner. Robin deduced that the man was the Black Guard's younger brother. And also that the Black Guard was a hell of a lot older than Robin had first believed.

Despite the fact that the group was so blinding obviously out of place they managed to get to a tunnel of some kind without a single hitch. Only when the trio were about to go down the tunnel that was cut into the rocks did someone shout after them. But by that time the three were already in the tunnel. The old man did something that blocked the tunnel effectively trapping them in.

"Well,I sure do hope that this is the right tunnel and not a dead end." Rey said with an almost sarcastic tone,and with that she'd successfully broken the tension.

"It is the right one, I'm certain of it. Just crawl down that way. But slowly,it should have a sudden drop to our destination." The man replied.

When Robin reached the drop the he paused briefly,took a moment to gain the confidence. Then Rey got tired of waiting and shoved him over the drop before jumping over herself. The Old man followed.

The three fell down the pitch black hole for what seemed like forever,but it really wasn't that deep of a hole. And they landed in a heap on the floor at the edge of a dome like cave. The walls were lit up with many different colours,however most of the colours seemed to be concentrated at the far side of the cave where some child-like figures were crowded.

* * *

The Black Guard,Ruby and Echo had managed to get out almost without a single hitch. The only problem that did occur was when they were getting into the escape tunnel. Someone,Ruby assumed another guard,pulled the Black Guard back. Echo and Ruby looked at each other,worried about their friend,however the small scuffle seemed to end after a few minutes and the Black Guard reappeared in the tunnel.

He explained that during his fight,his opponent apparently the "Big Boss" around here,his helmet had been knocked off,and the opponent had froze in shock and allowed the Black Guard the upper hand.

When the three fell down the hole Ruby landed on top of two others as she hadn't been able to regain her balance. Echo helped her up,whilst the two she'd landed on grumbled and picked themselves up.

The Black Guard had approached his younger brother,his helmet was now off,revealing that he was an old looking man with grey hair. He looked surprisingly like a father figure rather than a grandfather figure. Ruby knew that Rainbow wouldn't understand that train of thought,but Robin would.

Then two things happened at once,and they were immediately followed by a third thing.

Firstly,Ruby turned away from Echo to see who she'd landed on. To her delight she met eyes with her twin.

At the same time, an Elemental,Sparky to be precise, stepped towards The Black Guard and his Brother,interrupting their reunion he said,

"If it isn't the Master's of Creation and Destruction. It's about time you two showed up."

That made the twins look over in surprise,but before anyone could say anything more a voice,that sounded like Rain, yelled

"ENERGY! NO!"

And the entire group was pushed back by an explosion of green light.


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT

**A quick announcement.**

 **All of my stories are now on temporary hiatus for a few reasons.**

 **1) It's late in the year. At this time of year I am generally...more lazy. Less imaginative. Not very motivated.(I'm falling behind on homework and there isn't much of that)**

 **2) I've joined a few "new" fandoms. And I have ADHD and Asperges syndrome. I made a friend recently who has the exact same condition(AND It's supposed to be rare in girls!) And she and I agree that it is hard to be an active member in more than one fandom at a time.**

 **My new fandoms are DuckTales,Animaniacs(and the other Stephen Spielberg cartoons),Disney(Mickey mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Disney), and the show I am currently binging,Doctor Who.(let's face it,I'm English so me watching this show was inevitable)**

 **My stories are far from over,they shall resume either when there's more content for Ninjago,or next year. Depends on my mood.**

 **.**

 **See you all then!**

 **P.s.**

 **MASSIVE thank you to all of you reviewers who've been here since the early stages of my fanfics.**


	12. Belief

**A.N. SURPRISE!**

 **HAPPY CHRISTMAS**

 **MERRY NEW YEAR!**

 **Wow!**

 **Would you look at that? An emotional overload gave me motivation to write this.**

 **I was not expecting that.**

 **Anyways,I know that I said I'd update in the new year but I just feel like writing this.**

 **In this chapter there has been a slight time jump,it's now the a few days later,Lloyd has been practically living next to Rick's hospital bed out of worry.**

 **Also, How was everyone's Christmas holiday (I say holiday at the end because you might not celebrate Christmas)?**

 **I got all the ASOUE books and two lego Ninjago sets amongst other things so I guess that's why I'm writing,the ninjago sets not the books.**

 **Oh,and before I reply to comments I'd just like to say that Yes I'm aware this chapters quote is very long, and if you recognise it because you know where I've taken it from then you're freaking awesome!**

 **Bookkeeper2004: Yes. And you're worried about Energy? What about Rick?!**

 **Steampunk Wilson: I'm not fully back yet. And I'm very proud of both of us(mostly you though) for writing that Christmas special of the fandom I dragged you into. :D**

"There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe.

Belief can make you succeed.

Belief can make you rich.

Belief can make you powerful.

Why with enough belief, you can even cheat death itself.

Now that... Is a beautiful,and positively silly thought."

-Joey Drew,Chapter 3:Rise and Fall,Bendy and the Ink Machine.

* * *

Lloyd Montgomery,legal name Liam Montgomery-Inconscient,sat on the uncomfortable plastic chairs that were located outside of Rick's hospital room. He'd been kicked out when a group of women,whose ages seemed to indicate a mother and two daughters but all seemed completely uncomfortable in each others presence entered the room. Lloyd hadn't been paying much attention to the women but one,who would be the elder of the two daughters had bright blue hair. The other had black hair.

The blue haired girl,Lloyd was just referring to her as "Blue" in his head smiled sympathetically at him as he left the room. Blue had the kind of curvy figure most girls envyed and most guys found attractive.

The shorter black haired girl had been referred to as Cassie by her older sister. Cassie seemed shy or mentally cut off in a way,her very long black hair and too large clothing coupled with the lack of her speaking hinted at either truma or being a mute.

Lloyd had been lost in thought,terrified that he'd be held responsible for Rick's death,because despite the fact that his big brother wasn't dead that was how it felt things would be when those people entered and forced Lloyd to leave.

Blue exited Rick's room and looked around the deserted hospital corridor. When she spotted the downtrodden kid with green hair dye she approached him, her footsteps echoing due to her heels in the empty corridor.

Lloyd glanced up at her. She had a long,figure hugging,blackish gold skirt with a hot pink blouse-like top that had a low v-neck line. Her light blue hair reached the middle of her back and looked flawless,her hair had the kind of waves you would see in a hair product advertisement on tv. Her face was ultimately flawless.

In fact she almost looked like a childs Barbie doll with a crazy colour scheme.

The only thing that ruined this doll like appearance was the worry in her eyes as she sat down next to the amnesiac teen.

"Hi there." Blue greeted softly

Lloyd just stared at her,shocked that she'd talk to him. He just silently waved at her. She was the first stranger to speak to him who didn't work in the Police or Hospital since the incident that hospitalised his brother,the one he blamed himself for.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a verbal response from the teen who had been in Richard's hospital room easily she figured she'd introduce herself.

"I'm Barbie,it's nice to meet you..." Barbie stuck her hand out,which Lloyd shook before realising that she was waiting for his name.

"Lloyd Montgomery..." He mumbled, " And did your parents _really_ name you Barbie?" He added with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Barbie let out a soft chuckle at this,

"No. They didn't. My full name is Barbara Inconscient,Richard is my cousin."

Lloyd processed this,if Barbie was Rick's cousin then that would mean the eldest woman was his aunt. The only family Rick had mentioned besides his mother and father were the twins.

But before Lloyd had the chance to verbalise his thoughts Barbie asked "You wouldn't by any chance be legally known as Liam Montgomery-Inconscient would you?"

This startled Lloyd a little

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly

"Good. You're Richard's adopted kid brother right? Because I believe that it's only right that you know what's going on and why we're here." Barbara began, and Lloyd noticed that she was a little like Jay,she spoke quite quickly,almost rambly, the word Motormouth came to the red eyed teens mind for no apparent reason.

Lloyd knew that it'd be better not to interrupt her,to ask questions at the end.

"Well," Barbie continued, "The only possible treatment for Rich's condition would be an untested treatment developed by genius inventor Cyrus Borg,the process would replace Rich's missing segment of skull with a specially designed metal that will protect his brain as well as becoming a part of his skull,functioning as part of his skull. The only downside being he would no longer have skin on that side of his skull,it would just be exposed metal,meaning he might get odd looks when out in public. The metal won't conduct heat or electricity so won't be any harm to him. However,because it's an experimental operation consent from either the patient or closest living family member is needed. That's why we're here. You're underage and adopted into this family only recently so your consent is invalid...OH also he's getting a robotic eye because his eye was irreparably damaged,it'll never heal."

After her explanation Barbie looked at Lloyd before realising what she'd just done.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I was rambling wasn't I? My girlfriend hates it when I do that." Then Barbie gasped putting her hands to her mouth with an 'oh no' expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" The red eyed teen asked

"I hope my mother didn't hear that"

"Why? Would she be mad you're in a secret romantic relationship?"

That made the smile return to Barbie's face.

"No,It's not that. I don't know if my mother is homophobic or not,I don't want to explicitly tell her just in case she'll kick me out,I'm only staying at home to support my sister,she's been through too much for someone her age. You're not homophobic are you? You didn't make a big deal of it when I mentioned it."

A smirk was on Lloyd's lips when he replied, "I can't exactly judge you. I've got red eyes."

* * *

Later the three youngest members of the Inconscient family (in the hospital,not ever. The twins are missing remember) were just sitting in the waiting room,hoping Richard made it through the operation. Barbra was planning on asking her new cousin exactly how Rich had survived having and entire section of his skull snapped of with an exposed brain for however long AFTER the procedure. The kid seemed far too paranoid and frightened for his brother's life to talk about that now. Cassie was sitting on one side of Barbie,sleeping with her head on her sister's shoulder. Lloyd was on her other side.

"He's going to be fine Lloyd" Barbie assured him,giving him a small hug. She was surprised when the teen leaned into the hug,clearly he'd been deprived of comfort without Richard.

"Do you really believe that?" The boy asked

"Yes." Barbie replied. After a while she remembered something.

"Why was there a vase of flowers in Rich's room?"

"Okay. I'm just going to say,I started calling him Rick when we first met and it's kinda caught on. And to answer your question I have no idea. Why?"

"Because they were his favorite flowers... Why would someone put a vase of Rick's favorite flowers in his hospital room...unless..."

Lloyd looked up at Barbie,his red eyes met her green ones and they both realised at the same time

"Rick's got a secret admirer!"


	13. ROB(Eye)N

**A.N.**

 **Okkaaay,so I was going to go straight to Operation Aftermath after the last chapter,but then I realised the big island cliffie I'd left...also this is the very best time to resolve said cliffie as the next chapter(already being written) will kinda have a cliffie itself (if everything goes according to plan)that may need some full explanations and also...**

 **Ya know**

 **The TWINS have just been reunited...**

 **Well...**

 **This _should_ be happy..**

 **WARNING:mildly graphic description of stupidly unrealistic injuries. And hurt/comfort(or at least my attempt at it)**

 **This is mostly from Robin's point of view.**

Robin woke up with a dull pain on the upper left side of his face.

He remembered the plan. To help Ruby escape.

But just how he'd ended up unconscious on the floor of a cave he didn't remember.

A grey haired man leaned over him. He was saying something Robin couldn't hear. But the man looked worried about him.

Robin's hearing came into focus, it sounded like there were lots of people whispering. Robin assumed he had concussion or was hearing things. But then the man's voice and words registered in his brain.

It was the Guard.

"Robin. Are you awake? Can you hear me? You got caught up in the debris from an explosion of sorts."

But all Robin could think about was Echo. Was the kid ok?

"Echo" he tried to call out to his friend but his voice sounded strained.

The bronze droid was running over, Robin could hear the metallic clattering of his joints as he moved. Then he came into Robin's eyesight. The bronze boy looked down at him with worry,which Robin thought was understandable because this was the first time the robot boy had seen his human friend injured.

What exactly was his injury?

Before Robin could continue that train of thought he remembered,

"Ruby!" Robin called.

There was no reply,but he knew she was there.

"RUBY!" He yelled,

Again,no reply.

However Robin had also remembered about the pretty girl and the old bearded man that he'd helped escape, and the comment that that one person made after he'd spotted his sister but before the explosion.

 _The Masters of Creation and Destruction._

That meant that the Guard was _Garmadon._ And as cool as that was Garmadon was either Dead or,if that security footage on the news the day Robin left Ninjago was correct,evil.

Garmadon shouldn't be an old man,he was either dead or had four arms. Robin had previously believed the former,but now it seemed neither was true.

And that would also mean the other prisoner was Wu,Garmadon's younger brother.

None of this was making any sense to Robin,so he called for his sister one last time

"RUBY JA-" Before Robin finished her middle name _Jane_ she'd arrived,Echo had stepped backwards,most likely to allow them privacy.

As Robin looked up at his twin,his living,breathing,big sister,a smile came to his face. However it quickly left because it caused Robin pain to stretch his face muscles that far,though he didn't understand why.

Looking at his sister he noticed Ruby wouldn't look him directly in the eyes,she kept moving her gaze elsewhere.

"Ruby,what's wrong?" Robin asked,his voice drenched in worry.

"Ruby?" He repeated when she avoided meeting his gaze.

"Is it something to do with my face?" He asked jokingly, "I get that I'm injured,but seriously,Ru..."

Robin trailed off,his small playful smirk fell off of his face.

Because as he'd been speaking to his sister about his injury,and had been going to say _It can't be that bad,_ he had raised his hand to his face,and on the left side of his face,the injury and source of his pain,his figures brushed a foreign surface. As he did so Ruby looked away,with tears in her eyes.

Because the foreign surface,a rock,was lodged into Robin's face,more specifically his left eye.

And as Robin realised this he also made up his mind about his future.

He accepted that he was only going to have one eye,he wouldn't have a robotic one,though that would be cool, and he most definitely wouldn't want a glass one.

So Robin decided that he'd wear an eyepatch in the future,look like a pirate,he'd always liked pirates.

 **A.N.**

 **New years resolution:**

 **Post one chapter of any Fanfiction at least once a month.**

 **Oh and sorry,I'm kinda away in other fandoms right now so updates will be kinda slow.**

 **I also have a cold**

 **I'm so sorry this took so long.**

 **:D**


	14. LET ME EXPLAIN

**Hi guys**

 ***waves nervously** *****

 **I** **'m going to explain myself,but I would first like to let you know that I do have a chapter in the works for BOTH of my stories,but I have no idea when I will finish them.**

 **Ummmm...**

 **School life is pretty much LEARN AND REVISE! YOU HAVE TWO YEARS TO LEARN THIS STUFF!**

 **And it's stressing me out,I guess. And I pretty much have no desire to write anything at the moment.**

 ***hides behind pillow***

 **Anyway,I had a pretty terrible day today but I figured I shouldn't leave you guys in the dark.**

 **I also confess I'm not currently in the Ninjago fandom that much at the moment,I also haven't seen season 10,nor do I believe seasons 8 and 9 are on DVD yet,so that's causing issues for me.**

 **And if you haven't checked my profile my reason/excuse for not being active in the Ninjago fandom is two words:**

 **Kingdom Hearts**

 **Anyway to summarise,my stories aren't over,just on pause indefinitely whilst I await Season 8,9 &10 on DVD, and you're all amazing people who deserve a reward for your patience**

 **So... Virtual hug?**

 **See ya soon**

 **CHEESEPUFFfg**


	15. Important News(discontinuation)

**Hey guys**

 **sorry**

 **I know it's been forever**

 **Important news though**

 **I have decided to discontinue this story BUT that is because I am going to do an updated version called BITTW Vol.1 and 2**

 **It should be released soon,it will have slow updates but I assure you it will be far better quality as I won't be making it up as I go along.**

 **See you then**

 **CHEESEPUFFfg**

 **:D**


End file.
